Shenandoah
by moon1010
Summary: !GENDERBEND! girl!Sherlock, girl!John, girl!Mycroft. Three girls, a highly intelligent know-it all, a pesky older sister, and the youngest to join the police force, run into a distressed woman by the name of Shenan. A mystery at foot, and a crime to be solved.


**Hello everyone! Okay so this is a genderbent story, the characters are a bit OC. I don't own any of the Characters. **

***hint***

**Shirley- Sherlock**

**Jeannette (Jane)- John**

**Mary- Mycroft**

**sorry for the short chapter in advance, but i promise there is more and i do write longer ones. **

**OKay so I hope you enjoy it, I have most of the chapters already written and when I get feedback I'll post more. Also i would love if you told me if you liked it or anything, I take your comments to heart and they always help. :) hope you like it WooHoo.  
**

* * *

Chapter one:

It was late fall, the wind nipped at the exposed ears and noses of bystanders. Crunched leaves (well the leaves that looked as if when you pounced on them they would snap like a bug's exoskeleton under your shoe, but to your disappointment the leaf fell soft) flew and bundled around. The Clouds littered the sky making an endeavor attack to block the sun entirely. The normally puffy rain keepers weren't modified into disfigured bunnies or flowers, rather a hue of gray, the clouds linking together to make a paradox of the sky. Most people stayed inside due to the weather, where it was warm and settle, luminous without the frost chill, but it did not stop the only three people in London who were lounged on a park bench located right in the center of Hyde Park. The bench was starting to rust, the wooden planks showed signs of mild due. It was placed on the oddly green grass, weeds growing and twisting against the legs, the green wild flower slithered up the metal like a snake up a tree. The bench was in a shaded location, branches of the trees above made a perfect canopy like an umbrella. The large trees overpopulated the area, as if they moved in ready for domination for they were sprawling shade everywhere.

Seated at the only occupied bench were three well rounded girls. In the middle sat a cordial faced woman. Her eyes were a sparkling gray-blue, eyelashes lapsed lightly with mascara. Her hair was a dark blond that fell to a boyish cut, the tips of her ears covered by the soft pallet of hair. She wore a striped shirt, which wrinkled at the collar; overlapped was a creamed vest and black jacket. Layered in the bundled clothing, she snuggled deeper into the high collared coat. She grimly lapsed her small hand over her side checking for the revolver she made herself keep at all times. She was a police officer, the youngest to join the force, and one of the three being a girl. She never minded the men who gave her judged looks and scoffed when she walked by. To be honest she was better than half of them in the force, a funny thing being she was barely out of training. She was currently re-reading a book called summer falls, it was her favorite and she couldn't help but feel obligated to re-read it until she could re-site it.

"Jeannette!" called a woman to her right "I swear, if you read the book again I will burn It." the owner of the crisp purely voice was Jeannette Watson's roommate, Shirley Holmes. She was a busty woman with a defined face, extremely paled over with a ghostly shine. Her eyes were squinted to her, the eerie blue piercing through the others skin. She had a curly head of hair that felt like silk. It too was a shorten length of just above her shoulders. Her outfit put her in a position of walkers to whistle, it only resulted in her barking back a nasty remark of how their mother never loved them or they should stay away from the drugs. She had a thing where she could do that; look at someone and know everything about them. From where they were born to what there darkest secret was. It was absolutely amazing.

"What? Do you have against reading?" Jeannette asked a playful sound of hurt traced her voice.

"Nothing! But I would never find a book that good to possibly read over. It's a waste of time!"

"Looking f-f-fiine, miss" another one cooed.

Shirley's head snapped like a broken toy to look at the trash, anger ripped in her voice, she stood abruptly and shouted "you filthy scum, just because your girlfriend is out of town does not mean you can hit on anything that breaths!" she was now following the man down the sidewalk as he lubberly scrambled on "if I were you I would dig myself a grave and die in it!" she ruled, halting and standing tip toed, her face out and lips prompted, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly to watch the disfigured man run off, scuffing. She huffed in complete annoyance and walked back to the bench where Jeannette was laughing.

"Maybe Shirley, if you dressed more appropriate, people wouldn't announce you on it." said the last woman sitting to the left. She was much older than the other two, but had a strong resemblance to Shirley. She was dressed in all black. From her thick coat to her heeled shoes. Her hair was dyed to match her outfit, but faintly you could tell her hair was more of a blond-red by looking at her roots. She was taping her phone speedily, nibbling at her bright red lips. It was the only thing that stood out. Her legs were crossed, her left foot balanced an umbrella, and it slightly tipped to the right, giving Shirley a wonderful opportunity to knock it off with a push of her flat covered foot. The older one huffed in annoyance "Now now little Shirley Temple don't be so bitter" Remarked the woman.

Shirley contracted her brown to stair "don't provoke me sister of mine,"

"But you so cute when you're mad" complied the other, lightly nibbling on her finger nail, a slick smile creped to her face.

"Mary, don't test me." She snapped pulling out a phone twain to Mary's, from her upper carriage. "My outfit choice is none of your concern." She then proceeded to pull at the short thin dress she was wearing. She adjusted the blue scarf the enclosed her neck and nestled deeper in her long black heavy coat.

"Jane!" haggled Shirley, throwing her phone vehemently to Jeannette's book that was promptly blocking her face. It knocked the hard cover out of the girl's hands collapsing with the phone.

"Shirley Holmes!" cried Mary "that's the ninth phone you've gone through this month! Are you bloody mad?!"

Shirley sneered and hopped to Jeannette "what?" she questioned aggravated that she lost her spot. She lightly retrieved her book from the ground, Shirley's phone tagging along. "Why do you have to be such a bother?"

"I'm bored!" the other acquired with great enthusiasm.

"Well stop bothering me with you? I'm trying to concentrate and I can't do that with a barmy person shoving there phone where it shouldn't be."

Shirley groaned, with a chilled voice, and looked around. It seemed that she had scarred all of the profound scum out. Squinting her eyes, she followed a running figure that was headed right towards them. She waited patiently tapping her foot against the concrete; the figure came into eye view. It was a woman, a bit younger then Shirley herself. Stumbling the woman collapsed in front of the three.

Out of breath and sneezed out a chocked cry "I think I've killed my boyfriend."


End file.
